1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed control device, and more particularly to a speed control device with contact switch for a treadmill.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional treadmill in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 comprises base member (5), a platform (6) mounted on the base member (5) and having a belt (61) that is movable relative to the platform (6). The base member (5) includes two opposite sides each having a stand (51) upwardly mounted thereon. Each stand (51) has an arm (52) laterally extending from a top portion of the stand (51). A computer (53) is mounted between the two arms (52) and includes multiple keys (531) for user to control the treadmill.
The computer (53) is away from the user because the computer (53) is mounted on the arms (52) and the user runs on the platform (6). Consequently, the user needs to bend his back down to drive the computer (53) during exercising. However, the user is in a harmony posture during exercising. The user is in a movement when exercising and to press the keys (531) in the computer (53) will break the balance of harmony posture such that the user easily falls down when operating the computer (53) to adjust the speed of the treadmill by using keys (531) in the computer.
For solving the above problem, a key-switch (7) is provided to be mounted on the arm (52) and has multiple keys (71) mounted in the key-switch such that the key-switch (7) is closer to the user than the computer to the user for a convenient operation to the treadmill. However, the user still needs to press the keys (71). The above problem is not completely solved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional control device of a treadmill.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved speed control device with contact switch for a treadmill.
To achieve the objective, the speed control device includes at least one contact switch mounted on a corresponding one of the arms of the treadmill and causing an analogy signal when a user touches the at least one contact switch. A control circuit assembly is mounted in the treadmill and electrically connected to the at least one contact switch for receiving the analogy signal transmitted from the at least one contact switch. The control circuit assembly includes a signal transform circuit receiving the analogy signal and transforming the analogy signal into a digital signal. A waveform process circuit receives the digital signal and transforms the digital signal into a 1/0 or 0/1 signal. A signal output circuit receives the 1/0 or 0/1 signal, amplifies and transmits the signal to a central process unit of the treadmill for controlling a speed of the treadmill.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.